Te Encontrare
by elenhelka
Summary: Rukia pierde a quien mas quiere, pero quien esta en sus sueños... [Ichiruki]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste

nota: los personajes no son mios

**Capitulo 1**

**Miércoles, En un apacible pueblo.**

Dos jóvenes volvían de la escuela, tenían aproximadamente 14 años.

-Rukia-chan, de verdad te gusta Kaien –domo?? – Preguntaba una intrigada Hinamori-dime la verdad, por algo somos amigas.

- si, me gusta, ya te lo he dicho antes- respondió una sonrojada Rukia, mientras aceleraba el paso para evitar que su amiga la notara así.

-Yo creo que deberías decirle, no pierdes nada- momo decía mientras intentaba alcanzar a la morena- piensa que este es su ultimo año en la ciudad, quizás luego no lo vuelvas a ver mas.

- Si lo se, pero no se ira por siempre, solo va a la universidad – recalcaba Rukia- creo que exageras un poco.

-vamos, dime cuanto tiempos llevas entrenando con el, ya varios años- Hinamori se detiene delante de la morena y la mira a los ojos - además el se preocupa mucho de ti.

Rukia era conocida en su escuela por los logros que tenia en atletismo y kendo. Pero no todos sabían los esfuerzos que tuvo que pasar para llegar a eso, entre ellos era entrenar casi a diario.

- Si, pero…

- No mas peros, no te conocía tan cobarde kuchiki-chan- mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-esta bien, creo que me convenciste, pero solo lo haré si logro batir mi record, en la competencia del sábado.

- que así sea.

Y siguieron caminando y jugando, hasta llegar a sus casas.

**Viernes, por la tarde.**

La noche ya estaba cayendo en la ciudad pero a pesar de eso, todavía se veían luces en la escuela primaria (). En la pista de atletismo solo se veían a dos personas una que tomaba el tiempo ya la otra corriendo.

Vamos Rukia, tu puedes estas por superar tu tiempo – gritaba Kaien desde un costado.

La morena termina su carrera acercando a su sempai

- Bien hecho, casi superas tu mejor tiempo, cada días mejoras mas

- gracias Kaien-domo- mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- puedo pedirle un favor sempai.

-claro – mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de la niña- dime?

- podría verlo correr una vez mas.

- Jajaja, por supuesto- sonrió Kaien – pero luego me dejas acompañarte a tu casa que ya es bastante tarde.

Un débil si salio de sus labios, mientras intentaba disimular lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

Kaien corría como el viento, dejaba su alma en la pista, por eso Rukia no podía dejar de mirarlo, era uno de los mejores atletas juveniles del país y todos le auguraban un fututo prometedor.

- Bueno Rukia, te dejo aquí, cuídate y mañana quiero ver como ganas la competencia- mientras se despedía de ella con la mano – tu eres la mejor recuerda siempre eso.

Y así Rukia vio como Kaien se iba de su casa, de su vida.

La morena despertó de su sueño, desde hace un año no podía dormir bien y siempre revivía la misma noche, esa fatídica noche. Mientras estaba en la cama recordaba.

El día de la competencia se despertó feliz, se levanto y fue a desayunar, mientras veía las noticias. Cual fue su sorpresa al mostrar la lamentable muerte de un joven el cual fue atropellado por un conductor imprudente. Si su querido Kaien se había marchado para siempre.

Desde ese día no podía sacar de su mente que todo había sido su culpa, a pesar de todo siempre siguió con el atletismo y el kendo, pensando que era la mejor forma de honrar la memoria de Kaien.


	2. Comienza un nuevo viaje?

**Hola!!! ya toy denuevo por aqui, muchas gracias por el apoyo Kakiyu-cha**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Comienza un nuevo viaje**

- Rukia-sama – hablaban mientras golpeaban la puerta de su habitación- la están esperando abajo para ir a la escuela.

- Que???, ohh no ya se me paso la hora – gritaba Rukia mientras buscaba su ropa para vestirse- no!!, llegare tarde mi ultimo día de clases.

Abajo la esperaba Hinamori, era raro que Rukia se demorara o se atrasara.

- Ohayo!, disculpa la tardanza, me quede dormida

- Jiji, claro, no hay problema – pero apresurémonos, mientras tomaba a Rukia de la mano y salía corriendo.

No había contado nada, sus amigos no sabían que hoy era el ultimo día que verían a Rukia, si la pequeña morena se marchaba de la ciudad, había aceptado el ofrecimiento que su hermano le realizo, se cambiaria a un colegio especial para deportistas.

Pensó que así tal vez escaparía un poco de la tristeza, de los días oscuros que vivió luego de perder eso tan importante, de sentirse culpable de todo lo sucedido, de nunca haber podido decirle lo que sentía. Era cierto que ya había pasado un año desde lo sucedido, pero ella lo revivía más de una noche, y en sus pensamientos siempre estaba el rondando.

El día pasó y se despidió de sus amigos, como si nada pasar. A la mañana siguiente partiría.

_Sueño de Rukia_

_-Estoy en un bosque-pensó Rukia- que hago aquí si yo no me he movido de mi casa._

_La niebla comenzaba a tomar forma a su alrededor y cada vez la visibilidad era menor comenzó a tener miedo, camino a tientas con las manos estiradas para evitar chocar con algo, la visibilidad ya era casi nula._

_-Rukia, te puedo sentir, no te escondas. Vamos por que no vienes conmigo, te extraño._

_-Quien es?-grito Rukia, pero la voz le era conocida, y su corazón le decía quien era-por favor responde, quien es? Donde estamos?._

_El miedo que la invadía cada vez era mayor, la voz que escuchaba era de Kaien, no, no podía ser el no estaba ahí. Empezó a correr, esperando que sus pies la llevaran a algún lugar seguro, pedía ayuda pero nadie le respondía._

_Alguien la alcanzo por la espalda, tomándole el brazo, quería zafarse pero no podía_

_-déjame!, déjame! Por favor- gritaba Rukia._

_-tranquila estoy aquí para ayudarte- recibiendo un abrazo del desconocido, no podía ver su rostro, pero se sentía feliz de estar ahí._

_La niebla se estaba disipando por fin sabría quien era el._

- Rukia-sama, Rukia -sama – la movía una sirvienta un tanto preocupada.-señorita ya es hora.

- si, voy – dijo la morena un poco adormilada – de nuevo me quede dormida - pensó – se esta volviendo algo recurrente, aunque hubiera seguido durmiendo quería saber quien era.

Afuera esperaba el chofer para llevarla a la estación.

Rukia subió al tren, era la primera vez que se marchaba de casa por tanto tiempo. Nadie fue a despedirla, sus amigos por no saber que se marchaba y su hermano por no encontrarse en casa en ese momento.

Se sintió sola.

Como muchas veces en su vida, actualmente su pariente mas cercano era su hermano, pero no lo veía nunca y si estaba no hablaba con ella más allá de lo necesario. Ella se sentía una sombra en esa casa, extrañaba a su hermana, a sus padres que no conocía. No se le permitía optar a nada, simplemente se sentía libre cuando corría y el viento le rozaba la cara, como si quisiera abrazarla.

Su hermano había realizados ya todos los preparativos de la mudanza, ella solo tenia que llegar a su departamento, todos sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí.

Karakura era una ciudad apacible, por lo cual esperaba sentirse a justo ahí, aunque su primer problema había comenzado.

- Ah! Maldita sea! donde metí la llave – reclamaba la morena mientras registraba todo su bolso.

- Necesitas ayuda? - una voz masculina le hablo a su espalda.

Rukia se giro para toparse de lleno con un joven alto y de cabellos rojos.

- ehh, si, ósea – Rukia se sentía un poco intimidada por ese extraño que se presento de la nada - no encuentro mis llaves.

- Jajaja – se reía de la morena en su cara – yo también tuve el mismo problema, Soy Abarai Renji, y creo que seremos vecinos – mientras le mostraba con la mano la puerta del departamento del lado abierta.- Si quieres puedes pasar y buscar ahí la llave.

- gracias, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia – decía mientras metía su mano al bolsillo del jeans que llevaba – pero creo que acabo de encontrarla – mientras sacaba del bolsillo la bendita llave.

- bueno, entonces será hasta un próxima vez – se despidió Renji mientras entraba a su departamento.

- nota mental – pensó Rukia – debo cómprame un llavero.

Mientras Rukia entraba a inspeccionar por primera vez donde iba a vivir, ya que a pesar de todo su hermano no le había permitido dar la opinión.

El lugar era acogedor, tenia dos piezas, un living comedor y un baño bastante amplio, aunque la desanimaba tener tantas cosas que ordenar y cocinar.

El nuevo día comenzaba y debía presentarse en la escuela, estaba un poco cansada, aunque no había ordenado mucho. Tomo un pequeño desayuno, unas tostadas un poco quemadas (no se le daba bien cocinar) y una taza de té.

Se marcho a escuela caminando lentamente, con su bolso colgando de un hombro. Fijándose en cada parte de la ciudad la encontraba muy bonita

Solo sintió el suelo en su cara, alguien le había golpeado por la espalda

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

- Hijo!!! – gritaba un hombre mientras comenzaba con sus ejercicios matutinos – 1, 2… 1, 2 ….- doblando las piernas.

- No!, viejo no otras vez – Le decía un chico de cabeza naranja – déjame en paz.

- Ichigo este es solo un entrenamiento para tu futuro – replicaba el padre preparándose para correr, con una espada en las manos – aprovecha que te voy a dar tres segundos de ventaja.

- viejo maldito – le grito mientras comenzaba a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo- que se cree, solo quiere matarme – pensó.- además de donde saco esa espada

Esto se repetía todas las mañana, ya pensaba que era improbable que el fuera su padre, si solo quería matarlo, y no se parecían en nada. Solo deseaba una mañana mas tranquila.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les guste, y veremos que pasa despues ;)**

**dejen reviews**

**Saludos**


End file.
